My Twilight Story: A True Story
by I-Just-Sigh
Summary: Choosing between two people and two lives is the hardest thing to do. Rated T for safety. Doesn't involve Twilight characters, Its just life :


My Twilight Story: A True Story

_Making a choice between two people and two lives is the hardest thing to do. Any references to twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers. My chapters are gonna be fairly short but there will quite a few of them :)  
_

_Chapter 1 :First Kiss_

_"What am I going to do with you? _Yesterday I kiss you, and you attack me! Today you pass out on me!" Edward Cullen, Twilight.

_I sit by the fireworks, hearing the bangs, looking at the light, feeling his arm around me. I curl in closer, feeling his warmth. I'm happy. It was a good day, full of fairy floss, fast spinning rides, feeling sick and show bags. He slowly turns his head to me, smiling at me, thinking I couldn't see him._

"_I can see you." I giggle, his head snapping back to look at the fireworks._

_I don't understand why he looks at me that way. I study him, he's different than the others. Brown hair flopping over his ears, brown eyes focused on the fireworks. He is definite with his choices, almost like he can't take them back, like he refuses to. He seems to be sure about me. His arm curls tighter, almost like he can read my thoughts but then I feel the breeze and laugh. He looks at me again and I stop laughing quickly. His eyes grab mine, I can feel the intense gaze reading me, seeing if I want this to happen. He leans in slowly, judging if I'm going to stop him. I freeze. His lips touch mine gently. Fireworks bang, light flashes but all I can remember is my gasp and his touch. He stops and looks at me again. I lean my head on his shoulder and gently sigh. Jordon smiles and fireworks bang again._

_I walk back to the car in a daze and get in. Dad asked questions, I can't remember them. I fell asleep, but I was restless. There was a buzz in my stomach, like I've eaten too much sugar. I don't dream. If I did, I don't remember. He was sugar to me, created energy. I keep waking up then falling asleep. Do I want this? He's perfect but am I ready?_

I woke up again and found it was 7am. Might as well get up; deal with whatever this day gives me. I thought about what had happened the night before. A flash of butterflies hit my stomach then settle. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Stupid, stupid hormones" I put a pillow over my eyes.

"What's wrong with your hormones?" My little sister bounced in, her normal happy self. I still wanted to slap her when she turned the light on though and pulled my quilt off. I sat up slowly and glared. She backed away slowly and suddenly I was bolting after her to beat her to breakfast.

"I won!" she puffed. I grabbed a drink and sculled the water down.

"So, what's wrong with your hormones?" she asked again grabbing coco pops

"Nothing," I grabbed the coco pops and found them empty. I glared at her as she happily ate the last bowl.

"Well, it must have been somethi.."

"It's nothing Jade, shut up," I walked away and sat in my room, just thinking, laying down.

My phone vibrated, which caused me to open my eyes.

"Hey Ella," I said as I picked up my phone.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" My best friend was way to chirpy in the morning sometimes

"I'm ok, tired."

"You left a shirt here,"

I sighed "Again?"

"Yeah, so you and O'Reilly?" I groaned

"Come on, he was staring at you half the day and he has NEVER given up chocolate milkshake before and you didn't leave his arms during the fireworks," she giggled

"Ok then. Well I have to go, breakfast. Bye" I hung up. I lay down again, thinking everything through.

Jordon was perfect in so many ways and I was flawed in so many ways. I've never been the stunner so I'm used to just being good friends with guys. Black hair, tanned skin and the fact that I don't "put out" I never had guys chasing me. I was happy with that fact.

Except with... Bryon. He was my best friend in so many ways and my enemy in others. There was nothing I wouldn't do for this guy but he would constantly be hurting me. Yet, I needed him in my life. I have lost count of how many times I have cried for this guy but none of it matters when he needs me.

I logged onto msn absentmindedly, not expecting anyone to talk to me and vise versa. But of course, I never get my wish. Almost instantly the screen started flashing and my computer making dingy sounds. I sighed then smiled. Jordon was talking to me. He was being sweet, just avoiding the one conversation we needed to have. We eventually started to talk about boyfriends and girlfriends. I freaked out. I hadn't made my choice yet, I didn't know what I wanted. Quickly I typed in

"_I'm waiting till I have a boyfriend,"_

I felt bad for lying but I didn't want to hurt him when I still didn't know what to do. Slowly he typed something in.

"_Same here,"_ I gasped as I felt my body freeze up. I felt the hurt gather in my heart and stomach, my breath coming in gasps. He kissed me but he didn't want me either.

"_I have to go. Bye,"_ I signed off and curled up in a ball.

"Guys are stupid," I told myself and I drifted to sleep again.

"Courtz, wake up" Mum shook me awake. I rubbed my eyes.

"You were talking again. Something about the fireworks..." Mum looked at me concerned. I looked at her, acting confused. She shrugged.

"It's 12, you have to get up eventually," I snuggled back into my pillows. Mum left.

I laid on my back, sticking my earphones in, listening to something that had a massive beat. I made my choice. A wave of relief hit me. Choices for me just sucked. I never liked making them and normally avoided them but if I had to, it was nice when the choice was just made. I wanted to Jordon...

* * *

_Comments? Reviews? I don't know whether to share this story or keep it to myself. Little help haha. Thanks Guys for reading_

_Courtney xx  
_


End file.
